Followers safehouse
}} The Followers safehouse is a location in the Mojave Wasteland, located due west of Griffin Wares sacked caravan and to the south of Nevada State Route 157. Layout To access the safehouse, the Courier must become Idolized with the Followers of the Apocalypse. Julie Farkas will offer membership with the Followers and provide the key. She will invite the Courier after they have been given the option to buy magazines. Notable loot * D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine - Inside or next to the night stand next to the far right bed. * An advanced radiation suit and a tri-beam laser rifle - On the left bed. * The all-purpose science suit and a multiplas rifle - On the middle bed. Notes * The safehouse is visited by Doctor Luria every few days. The player character can receive a small number of stimpaks, a super stimpak, or radiation supplies from the doctor once each time she visits. * Doctor Luria does not usually take any items, although she may take consumables such as bottles of Nuka-Cola Victory/Nuka-Cola Quartz if they are left out, albeit rarely. * There is also a workbench on the immediate left when entering. There are also several shelves that player characters can place items on. * The two refrigerators in the safehouse are not safe to store items in, as they appear to generate a random inventory every time they're opened. However, the lockers and footlockers are safe. * If Doctor Luria is in the safehouse, the two refrigerators may restock different edible items. The player character may empty the refrigerators and find them again restocked every few game days. Unwanted items placed in a refrigerator will be replaced with new items when the refrigerator is restocked. * If Doctor Luria is killed inside the safehouse, the refrigerators continue to work occasionally although sometimes they may be empty. * The water from the drinking fountain has zero rads. * Rarely, Legion assassins will appear outside the safehouse and will follow the player character inside. * Sleeping in the beds will grant the Well Rested bonus. Appearances The Followers safehouse appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * After the new update (1.3), the safehouse may replenish its weapons and armor and any stored items may be lost. * Sometimes Doctor Luria may spawn inside the safehouse. She will be standing with her eyes closed but cannot be interacted with as she will be unconscious. * When fast-traveling here, a bighorner may spawn behind you. * The food in the fridges may respawn instantly after being closed; this may occur when Doctor Luria is in the safehouse. * If playing on an unpatched version of the game, none of the items found on the beds, such as the multiplas rifle, will spawn, so playing an updated version is advisable. * If the player's reputation with the Followers of the Apocalypse has risen to Idolized while in dialogue with Julie Farkas, her dialogue in which she grants the key can possibly become permanently locked. An example of this bug would be if the player donates some medicine to Julie Farkas via dialogue options and reaches Idolized reputation with theof the Apocalypse. Afterward, the player would be unable to trigger the dialogue which grants the Followers safehouse key. ** Easiest fix is to reload an earlier save prior to being Idolized and try again. ** PC players can use the command , while having Julie selected, in order to force the conversation. It is unknown whether this has any side effects. Gallery Beds.jpg|The beds in the safehouse Workbench.jpg|The workbench Followers Safe house Faction reward.jpg|Faction rewarded gear Followers Safehouse graves.jpg|Graves behind safehouse DC_Journal_Internal_Medicine_Followers_safehouse.jpg|''[[D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine (Fallout: New Vegas)|D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine]'' Category:Fallout: New Vegas safehouses Category:Followers of the Apocalypse locations Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Anhänger-Unterschlupf es:Refugio de los seguidores ru:Тайная квартира Последователей uk:Таємна квартира Послідовників zh:天启追隨者藏身處